


First Glimmer of Light

by rhiannonhero



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-12
Updated: 2008-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Landry's first time.  Tyra's POV.  Short -- 230 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Glimmer of Light

Tyra knew he wouldn't last. Landry with his mouth open in disbelief and awe, had almost come when she'd slid the condom on. She'd pulled him on top of her, holding on to his shoulders, as he buried his face in her neck and thrust into her with a long, shuddering push.

"Oh, God, Tyra…" he whispered.

Tyra wrapped her legs around him, pressing him in deeply. One hand on his neck, the other clasping his back, she held him as close and as still as she could. She turned her face towards him, nose buried in his hair, smelling his shampoo and sweat.

He trembled, his hips flexed, and the familiar rhythm was something she understood. The sweet, hurting, brimming-over feeling in her heart was something she could not, and she bit down on her lip, slammed her hips up to Landry's, and he froze.

"I'm sorry, Tyra," he said. "Oh - - God!"

She held him close, kissed his neck, and whispered, "It's okay, shh."

He shivered and gasped, his lips on her neck, and his arms wrapped under her, holding her so tight, she couldn't breathe. She squeezed her eyes closed, pressed her feet into Landry's ass, holding him inside her, and she dared herself to be brave, braver than she'd ever been.

She dared. She was brave. She _thought_ the words she would never say.

 

THE END

::::


End file.
